


Everybody wants Leo; entries from an Anonymous artist

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Wants Leo Week, Fanart, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), leo's event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Entries for #EverybodywantLeoEvent!  Art by someone who requested to stay anonymous. Call them #TurtleBansky
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First week: Raph/Leo


	2. Donatello




	3. Michelangelo




	4. Canon Ally week




	5. Villain week: Karai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2007 version, so original!


	6. Free weeK: Leo and Leos




End file.
